csifandomcom-20200225-history
Morgan Brody
Morgan Brody is a CSI on night shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She is the daughter of Conrad Ecklie. She first appeared in Cello and Goodbye as a CSI in Los Angeles. She helped the Vegas team track Nate Haskell against the orders of her supervisor. She came to Vegas because of the fallout from the incident 73 Seconds . Ecklie gave her a job on the night shift under D.B. Russell. Her first case on the team was a mass murder. Tell-Tale Hearts About Ecklie and Morgan's mother divorced when she was a child. Since she and her father drifted apart, she took her stepfather's surname. Her first year in L.A. was on fraud cases. Maid Man Biography Season Eleven Season Twelve After Brody moved to Las Vegas, she quickly became a strong member of the team. She and Sanders investigated a man who apparently drowned in chocolate. Bittersweet She later assisted Stokes with the investigation of the murder of a maid at the Eclipse. During the investigation she was very much convinced that the person, a prince from the Middle-East, was responsible for the maid's murder. She was shocked when the prince gave her a check for $100,000 to give to the murdered maid's family. She later volunteered to accompany a victim back to a hospital, to gather evidence during the journey. CSI Down The victim managed to gain control of Brody's gun and proceeded to hold the helicopter hostage. After the helicopter crashed, Brody stumbled out of the debris to find the original victim still alive. They proceeded to hide from the approaching mobsters, and the victim gave Brody back her gun to defend herself. After her rescue by the LVPD, she took mandatory time off, only to return early to assist with a murder case. Freaks & Geeks Season Thirteen Relationships *Greg and Morgan *Morgan and Ecklie Morgan seems to be easily well liked since she helped the team in Cello and Goodbye against her supervisor's orders and Morgan possibly got fired for doing this. Relationship with Catherine Willows- They have a mother and daughter relationship since Catherine has known Morgan since she was a child but after Morgan had moved to California with her mother the two had losted contact to one another and got reunited in Cello and Goodbye. At first Catherine didn't quite recognized Morgan since Morgan had changed her surname to Brody but later Catherine realized who Morgan was. Catherine showed concern when Morgan returned to work after CSI Down. Catherine also spent her last moments in Vegas before leaving for the F.B.I with Morgan, and Catherine also passed words of wisdom to Morgan before Morgan leaves work saying that they will do this again and it would be Morgan's turn to buy. Relationship with Julie Finlay- They seem to have a good bond even Julie asking about Morgan's love life in Dune and Gloom asking if Morgan is with Greg then Nick then Hodges. Even Julie herself was saying to D.B. Russell that she already likes Morgan after just meeting on her first day in Stealing Home. The two shown a good bond in Trends with Benefits. Relationship with Nick Stokes- Morgan has shown some interest with Nick from the every beginning they met in Cello and Goodbye. Morgan was also curious of Nick's love life in Bittersweet.In Seeing Red Nick and Morgan were seen grabbing a kebab together.Morgan and Nick also worked their second case together in Maid Man and the first being in Cello and Goodbye. Morgan also shown some slight jealousy in Split Decisions when she and Nick arrived to a lead's hotel room only finding a half naked woman opening the door. Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking to Morgan since Morgan is Ecklie's daughter in 73 Seconds.Nick also complimented Morgan's dress after removing it in Homecoming. The two seem to share a good friendship and Nick also treats Morgan like a little sister. Relationship with Sara Sidle- The two seem to have a good relationship and even Sara warning Morgan to be careful since the victim is a blonde but Morgan also warned Sara to be careful too since the killer dyed the victim blonde in Tressed to Kill. Relationship with D.B. Russell- The two seem to have a father and daughter bond since D.B is a good friend of Morgan's biological father Conrad Ecklie. D.B comforted Conrad as a friend after telling him Morgan's helicopter got hijacked and saying Morgan is part of his team and his responsibility and D.B. even calls Morgan "Kiddo" a few occasions and D.B comforted Morgan after finding her in CSI Down. In Homecoming Morgan and D.B. was seen together along with Conrad,Hodges, Olivia and Barbara. Relationship with David Hodges- As a result of Morgan's father and Hodges' mother seeing each other, Morgan and Hodges have formed a kind of step-sibling-like relationship. Hodges needed someone to be his fake girlfriend to show to his mother and Morgan felt bad so she later volunteered to be his fake girlfriend and the two even shared a dinner with their parents and Morgan even kissed Hodges on the cheek and the two shared an awkward hug in Malice in Wonderland and even the same episode Hodges's mom seemed to like Morgan and even convinced Hodges to get Morgan a ring . In Homecoming the two were forced to come with their parents' date and Hodges even admits Morgan is good friend and Hodges will do Morgan's evidence first in his trace lab for a year. Julie even asked Morgan if she was going with Hodges and she immediately said NO!. Relationship with Henry Andrews- Shown in CSI Unplugged the two seem to have a good bond. Relationship with Albert Robbins- The two have shared a great bond since Morgan shown an interest in autopsies. Morgan and Doc Robbins have close relationship like grand-father and grand-daughter and it is shown in Genetic Disorder as Morgan shared some private information about Doc Robbin's wife case angering Jim Brass. Doc Robbins seems to be amazed on Morgan's eye for detail and great interest for autopsies. Gallery Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co1 500.jpg Tumblr lsmnmctUfA1qda2t2.gif Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho1 250.gif Tumblr lsixwi3X9q1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsi2heY9Pi1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Cd4.jpg 101306 D0646b.jpg 100939 D0616b.jpg 100864 D0298b.jpg 101306_D0616b.jpg 872852_1320614847377_full.jpg CSI_12x03_002.jpg image.jpg csi_clip_101811_use_640x480_2155907991.jpg images (2).jpg images4.jpg morgan.gif ts.jpg tumblr_lsmm99zWms1qjguauo2_250.gif images (1).jpg Tumblr lzahv4Mf321r7u8h2.jpg Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho2 250.gif Images1234.jpg Cac42.jpg 101297_D0351b.jpg tumblr_lski3kPMyy1qiclrco1_250.gif morgan.jpg images (1)nujujyu5j67uk7u.jpg images (2)nkjbvf3q45676890-.jpg images (3)njnjjo.jpg imagesnjnjk.jpg morgan_brody.gif Morgan-Brody-11x21.jpg normal_S12E13_001.png normal_S12E13_002.png normal_S12E13_003.png Tumblr lzyw1lOaDJ1r2djmco4 1280.jpg Tumblr lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao2 1280.jpg Tumblr lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao7 1280.jpg Tumblr lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao8 1280.jpg Images0000000000000000000000.jpg Images (7).jpg Images (6000000000000).jpg Images (5000000000000000000).jpg Images (400000000000000000000000000000000).jpg Images (30000.jpg Images12460.jpg Images (1)nbklnhklbnrkjl.jpg GW430-69.jpg Cac1acef44fa2354df5ef13110036222.jpg 101297 D0466b.jpg tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o1_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o2_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o3_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o7_500.gif tumblr_ltn8j1CQDg1r1w2lzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ltn8j1CQDg1r1w2lzo12_r1_1280.jpg A.jpg P.jpg 9.jpg CSI-Down-9.jpg R.jpg T.jpg B.jpg AyV0EsZCQAEqvWQ.jpg AyWyyFECQAEIyvy.jpg Appearances Season 11 (1 Appearance) *21 - Cello and Goodbye Season 12 (22 Appearances) *01 - 73 Seconds *02 - Tell-Tale Hearts *03 - Bittersweet *04 - Maid Man *05 - CSI Down *06 - Freaks & Geeks *07 - Brain Doe *08 - Crime After Crime *09 - Zippered *10 - Genetic Disorder *11 - Ms. Willows Regrets *12 - Willows in the Wind *13 - Tressed to Kill *14 - Seeing Red *15 - Stealing Home *16 - CSI Unplugged *17 - Trends with Benefits *18 - Malice in Wonderland *19 - Split Decisions *20 - Altered Stakes *21 - Dune and Gloom *22 - Homecoming Season 13 (2 Appearances) *01 - Karma to Burn *02 - Code Blue Plate Special Trivia *Morgan has the distinction of being the last person to speak to Catherine before she leaves the C.S.I team for the F.B.I. (Willow in the Wind) *Worked for Fraud during her first year in Los Angeles(Maid Man). *Elisabeth Harnois also appear in CSI: Miami in the episode "Darkroom". *Has shown an extreme love for chocolate (Bittersweet) *Uses her step dad's surname, instead of Ecklie's. (Cello and Goodbye) *Her parents are divorced *Her mother had remarried (Cello and Goodbye) *It is possible she grew up with her mother (CSI Down) as she has a strained relationship with her biological father Conrad Ecklie, claiming that he didn't fight for her to stay during the divorce.(CSI Down) *She claims a month ago she sat down with her dad (Conrad Ecklie) for the first time after a dozen years (CSI Down). *Morgan was 14 when her parents had separated (CSI Down) and she claims her dad had messed up so much that her mum decided to leave for California. *She claims if her dad had fought for her to stay during the divorce, she would have. (CSI Down). *She isn't interested on dating her co-workers (Bittersweet) *It is possible she believes in "Bloody Mary" (Crime After Crime) *She doesn't hate Vegas but she thinks LA beats Vegas for a number of reasons, namely; having a more illustrious history, an ocean and the Lakers basketball team. (CSI Down). *She thinks Vegas needs more free ways (Tell-Tale Hearts) *She carries a couple of cigars in her kit for decompostion (Tell-Tale Hearts) *Greg Sanders sometimes calls her "Hollywood" (Tell-Tale Hearts) *Catherine hasn't seen Morgan since she was a little girl.(Cello and Goodbye) *She always keeps bread in her kit; just in case (Cello and Goodbye). *She seems famillar with bugs (Cello and Goodbye). *She claims she did better in science than history (Cello and Goodbye) *It is possible she got fired in LA crime lab after helping the Vegas Team track down Nate Haskell against her supervisor's orders in Cello and Goodbye and she came to Vegas looking for a job. (73 Seconds). *Her first case was in Tell-Tale Hearts *She used LVPDCSI.COM to send evidence to the Vegas team. (Cello and Goodbye) *She seems to like science experiments (Cello and Goodbye). *She seems to enjoy autopsies (Bittersweet). *She claims she is always early to autopsies (Bittersweet) *Morgan seems to be easily liked by the C.S.I Team. *In stealing home, Morgan revealed her dad once gave her an Empire State Building jigsaw puzzle of a 1000 pieces, and she pieced it together in 6 hours, all by herself. *According to Morgan the last time she had a meal with Conrad Ecklie was when she was 14 and he was trying to explain divorce while having a milkshake. *According to Conrad Ecklie Morgan folds her napkin like her mom. *It is possible Ecklie and Morgan bonded by going to chezzy's chicken when before the divorce. *In Dune and gloom it is possible everyone in the lab thinks something is between Morgan and Greg. *In Dune and gloom Morgan mentioned she had a grandfather who used to carry a metal detector and eat an egg sandwich sub. *It is hinted that Greg Sanders have romantic feelings with Morgan shown in multiple episodes mainly in Bittersweet and CSI Down and even members of the team such as Nick Stokes and D.B. Russell took notice of Greg's strong affection for Morgan as well as Julie Finlay assuming there is something between Greg and Morgan in Dune and Gloom. *Morgan mentioned she had dates that ended with "Get out of my car" situation in Dune and Gloom. *It is possible Morgan is single shown in Dune and Gloom. *D.B. Russell teases Morgan and Greg about having feelings for one another shown in Crime After Crime and Stealing Home. References Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Females Category:Crime Lab Personnel